unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to Life
'Back to Life '''is the 7th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 29th overall episode. Overview Karrie is brought back from the dead. A new girl named Monica moves next to the S.S. house. Monica and Spencer bond. Ciera is devastated by Mateo’s choice. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Mateo Black * Ciera Erie * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Karrie Smith * Dan Conway * Tammi Shaw Story Monologue (Mateo): Previously on “Unexpected”…Mateo and Ciera went back to their hometown for some old memories. Shawn experienced the effects of the darkness however not noticing it actually happening. Tammi stood Kelly up causing a crack in their friendship. Abi abused her time travel powers to bring back an old friend and an ex-lover to Mateo. Find on what happens next on “Unexpected” ''(Outside S.S House) (Karrie teleports herself in front of Abi) Mateo: Karrie? Karrie: Hey Babe. Looks like I am back from the dead. (Karrie kisses Mateo; Ciera gets a jealous look on her face) Mateo: Karrie, how are you alive? Karrie: Abi brought me back to life. Mateo: Abi, a word? (Mateo and Abi walk away) Mateo: What did you do? Abi: I brought Karrie back to life. Mateo: I see that. Abi: I thought you would like the surprise. Mateo: It was a good surprise but did you even think about all the problems this could bring up? Abi: I did. Mateo: I’m not talking about just for us. I’m talking about her too. Abi: Well I didn’t think about hers. Mateo: Exactly! I appreciate you did this for me. I don’t think Karrie will be able to handle it. Abi: There is nothing we can do now though. Mateo: We are just going to have to help her through everything. Especially you! Abi: I have no problem with that. Mateo: Okay, let’s get back before they think we are talking about something else. (Mateo and Abi walk back) Mateo: It is so great to have you back! (Mateo hugs Karrie) (Spencer walks home with a girl) Shawn: Spencer? Spencer: Oh hey guys! I’d like you to meet a new student at York University and our new neighbor. Her name is Monica. Monica: Hi! Shawn: Hey. Dan: Hi, I am Shawn’s father. Monica: Nice to meet you Mr. uh? Dan: Conway. Monica: Nice to meet you Mr. Conway. (Karrie walks over) Karrie: Hi! I’m Karrie, you are very beautiful. Monica: Thanks. Shawn: So where are you from Monica? Monica: Ottawa, Canada. Shawn: Why did you leave? Monica: My ex-boyfriend and I broke up. That was the only reason I stayed there. I was going to try to work it out but he ended up moving away. Spencer: He did? Where did he move? Monica: He moved to New York. Spencer: Really? We used to live there. What part of New York? Monica: He went to New York, New York. Shawn: That’s where we lived! Monica: Cool, well I still have unfinished packing to do. Spencer: Okay, see you tomorrow? Monica: Yeah. (York University) Spencer: Hey Tammi. Tammi: Hey Spencer. Spencer: I wanted you to meet my new friend. Monica: Hi, I am Monica. Tammi: Nice to meet you. I have a friend to show you. Spencer: Okay. (Mac walks up) Mac: Hey. I am Mac. Spencer: Hi, I am Spencer. Tammi: Mac is actually one of your neighbors. Spencer: Yeah, I knew you looked familiar. Mac: Yeah… Spencer: Don’t you have a sister? Mac: Yeah, we aren’t talking though. She is kind of upset with me. Spencer: Oh. So did you just apply here? Mac: No, I applied before but I kind of blew off class. Now my teacher is giving me extra assignments. Spencer: Oh, I did the same. Mac: Actually I still have a lot more work to do. So I better go. Spencer: See ya. Tammi: Bye Mac! Monica: He was kind of hot. Spencer: Uh Monica: Sorry, off topic. Tammi: Well I will see you guys later. Spencer: Bye Tammi. Monica: Bye! (S.S House) Ciera: Mateo, can I talk to you? Mateo: Sure. Ciera: This is harder than I thought. I’ll just come out and say it. (Karrie walks up to the corner and stands there listening in) Ciera: I like you. I have always liked you. Mateo: Ciera… Ciera: Before you say anything just know we have been friends since we were young. I know you and you know me. Mateo: Ciera, I like you…but as a friend. Ciera: I don’t get it. We were having such a great time together. Mateo: Yeah we were but as friends. I didn’t think of you as more than a friend then and I don’t think of you more than a friend now. Ciera: I’m sorry I even bothered you. Mateo: Ciera, wait. (Mateo grabs Ciera’s arm) (Mateo and Ciera look into each-other’s eyes) (Karrie peaks her head around the corner) (Ciera kisses Mateo) (Mateo pushes Ciera off of him) Mateo: Ciera…I can’t do this with you. I’m sorry. (Mateo walks away) (Ciera goes against the wall and starts sliding down while tearing up) (3 Hours Later) (Karrie walks down the hall way) Karrie: Ciera? Ciera: What do you want? Karrie: I came to see how you are feeling. Ciera: Why do you care? You barely know me. Karrie: Well you are right about one thing. I don’t care! Ciera: What? (Karrie grabs Ciera’s hair and drags her on the floor) Ciera: Ow! Don’t grab me. (Karrie kicks Ciera in the stomach rapidly) Ciera: Why are you doing this? Karrie: I saw you kiss my boyfriend! (Karrie creates a light orb) Ciera: Karrie…Don’t do this! Karrie: I will do whatever I want…Whenever I want! (Karrie throws the light orb at Ciera) (Karrie’s light orb changes black for 5 seconds) (Karrie grins and walks away) (Archer House) Mac: Kayla, are you really going to ignore me? Makayla: You killed mom! How can I ever forgive you? Mac: She treated us like trash! Makayla: She was still our mother! Mac: I don’t care. She wasn’t a good one. Makayla: That doesn’t give you the right to kill her. She is still a person. Mac: You know if you really didn’t want her to die you would have tried harder to stop me. (Mac leaves the house while slamming the door behind him) (Metahuman Learning Facility) Jennifer: I am so tired of learning! I have never learned this much in my life! Thomas: I know. You are living up to your Princess name. Jennifer: You know you could not be a jerk all the time. Thomas: Nah, it is so much fun this way. Jennifer: Ugh! I thought we were getting along. Thomas: You think that was getting along? Jennifer: Well yeah you did open up to me. Thomas: You weren’t the first person to hear that. Jennifer: Wow! You are a jerk. Thomas: You know you can always quit! Jennifer: No, I won’t quit. I will never give up for anything. Thomas: Fine have it your way. Let’s get back to learning. Jennifer: Ugh! I actually have to go. I’m going to New York with my friends. Thomas: Ahhh New York. New York is a city for wannabes. Jennifer: I’m not a wannabe. I don’t even like acting. Thomas: But I bet you like to sing. Jennifer: I do. Do you have a problem with that? Thomas: Not at all! Any songs you would like to sing me? Jennifer: I actually do. the Windows out Your Car Thomas: Well I guess I should watch my car 24/7 now. Jennifer: You really should. (Jennifer gets out of her chair and heads towards the door) Thomas: Wait! Jennifer: What? Thomas: Just because you are leaving does not mean you will stop being educated. Jennifer: What are you trying to say? Thomas: I’m coming with you on your road trip. Jennifer: Uh…I don’t see an invitation inviting you. Thomas: Well I mean I can keep you from going…since I am a metahuman. Jennifer: Ugh fine. You can come with us. Thomas: Perfect! Message me the time you are leaving and where to meet up with you. Jennifer: Whatever Mr. Perfect. Thomas: See you. Jennifer: Bye. (York University) (Spencer opens his locker) (In the locker a small Ciera) Ciera: Spencer, I need your help. Spencer: Ciera? (Back of York University) (Ciera sizes herself back to normal) Spencer: Ciera! What happened to you? Ciera: It was Karrie! Spencer: Karrie? She was just brought back to life. I don’t think she would do this. Ciera: You have to believe me. Spencer: Wait, why are you telling me? Ciera: If I told Mateo his girlfriend caused this he wouldn’t believe me. You are the other person I trust. Spencer: So what are we going to do about this? Ciera: I want to tell Mateo what kind of psycho Karrie is being. Spencer: How do you plan on doing that? Ciera: We need proof. We need to show Mateo this in a video camera. Spencer: We might not be able to do it this week though. Ciera: Why? That’s a whole other week she can beat me up and get away with it. Spencer: Shawn, Jennifer, Samantha and I are heading to New York. Ciera: Can I come with you? Spencer: Yeah, sure but it is mostly for a school thing. Ciera: I’m fine with that. Spencer: Okay, we are going to New York! Trivia